Mine
by Hatlady85
Summary: Oneshot:: He demands perfection from her, even though he says she is an imperfect creature. She hates him... She is his...


**_Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters_**

* * *

The room was silent except for the quiet sound of hair being run through the teeth of a brush and the occasional clinking noise of chains. A girl sat before a mirror watching her hand guide the brush through her raven trestles. The once cheerful girl remained sullen as she tended to her hair. She no longer smiled, she no longer laughed, she no longer held on to her childish dreams, and she no longer loved. Her blue eyes were vacant and had lost their life. 

She may have seemed like she was in a trance, however she was not. Her thoughts and emotions were just hidden within her. As she sat in front of her reflection she mused to herself that if any were to enter her room they may think her a specter. In truth she was just a girl, a human girl, as he reminded her every single day. Her grip on her brush tightened automatically as she thought of him. How she hated and feared him. He took everything from her in one elegant swoop.

Her thoughts drifted to her friends she left behind, the friends she saved, and her love. Her true love, not this perversity of love she was forced to endure. How she missed them, all of them. The fox kit who she saw as her son, the demon slayer she saw as her older sister, the monk who was like her brother, and finally her first love. A small smile pulled at her lips before it quickly vanished. She doubted she would ever see them again. They were lost to her, he had taken them away.

She could still remember, it was only two months ago. Things were going so well, they were traveling the country side searching for the shards. The journey was tiring and there quest full of perils, however they managed to keep a positive air about them. That was another thing she missed, the outdoors; he never let her leave the room. He didn't want her skin to be marred by the harsh sun. Her once healthy tanned skin was now an almost sickly pale.

They had just collected another shard from a demon when he crossed their path. It was odd, he just appeared. They had encountered him many times in the past, but this time there was a difference. He did not insult or demand anything; instead he just stared, at her. He moved so quickly they were all taken off guard. Her love was the first to fall to the cold ground, blood gushing out of the hole in his stomach, where his own sword pinned him to the ground. He was still alive but he could not move. The monk and slayer were taken out in a less brutal fashion. They were dealt a swift blow to their heads, rendering them unconscious. The demon cat didn't even have time to transform before she was thrown into a tree.

She had her son in her arms as she ran over to her fallen love. He looked up at her, his mouth moved but no words left his throat. She had only taken five steps before he appeared before her and snatched her son from her. He held the squirming kit in his sharp claws as he stared down at her. She had no arrows with her as she used them up in the battle before. That didn't stop her, she bent down and picked up a stray piece of lumber and held it like a club. Surprisingly her powers surged through the wood and gave it a bluish glow.

In response he tightened his hold on the kit. Her son cried out in pain and she immediately took her power out of her weapon. This seemed to please him and he loosened his hold on her son. They stayed there starring at each other for a while until she asked him what he wanted. His eyes glowed with triumph as his silken voice flowed over her. She was shocked by his demand. It was simple and yet so horrifying. She looked around the once peaceful scene. Her friends lay beaten on the ground, her eyes landed on her love. He was snarling and trying to get up. Her kit was pleading with her to not agree to his terms.

As if he sensed her hesitation he walked over to her love and twisted the sword that was already impaled in his stomach. Her love hissed and screamed in pain. Her hands flew to her mouth as she tried to stop the scream that threatened to pass her lips. When he touched the sword its barrier crackled and burned his hand, but he ignored it in favor of hearing her love scream. It was then she realized he was much stronger than they had thought. He had just been playing with them this whole time, and now he was serious. She hung her head as she whispered her answer. To save her friends she would go with him.

That is how she ended up here, in this room, brushing her hair. He demands perfection from her, even though he says she is an imperfect creature. A long chain is attached to her ankle, she can move about the room but she cannot leave. He put her in the chain when she tried to escape. She shivered at the memory of what he had done when she tried to get away from him. If only she had known what he wanted from her, she never would have given up so easily. He was cruel and he delighted in her pain. When he had brought her back that first night he had demanded she bathe immediately to "get that stench off of her". He threw a kimono at her and left.

Afterwards he approached her and forcefully pushed her against a wall. His grip always left bruises on her skin. He kissed her hard as if demanding something from her. When she had started to cry he had backed away from her, sneering. He told her she was nothing but a sniveling, disgusting human and left. He returned later that night and demanded that they share the same bed. She was thankful he let her wear sleeping attire. He slept but she didn't, she couldn't. How could she when the enemy was snuggling with her in the middle of the night, while her friends were lying hurt somewhere.

He constantly monitors her except when scouting the area or dealing with other demons. He controls her with violence, chains, and threats. He never threatens to hurt her, but her friends. He often tells her how easy it would be to find her friends and kill them. Sometimes, if she doesn't comply he makes comments about her kit and if she cares for his welfare. She can easily see his desire for her in his eyes as they share his bed. He hasn't forced himself on her, except for the kisses and when he touches her. When she refuses him he gets angry and hurts her.

She knows what she is to him. She is his doll. He dresses her up, tells her how to act, and plays with her body and soul. That is why she must brush her hair. He insists she brush each section no less then one-hundred times. If she doesn't he'll know and he will hurt her again. She doesn't know how he will know, he just will.

She finally finishes brushing her hair and stares at herself in the mirror. How she hates him. She feels him approaching and she stiffens. She glances out the window and sees the sun setting. The door slides open and his presence engulfs her. She is staring at herself when she feels his hands on her shoulder. He gently tries to massage the tension he knows he has caused from her shoulders. He brings his lips to her ear and whispers, "Hello darling, did you miss me?"

He smirks slightly when he receives no answer from the doll-like woman in front of him. He grasps her shoulders roughly and picks her up. The chain around her ankle jingles as she is lifted off the ground and held to his chest. His arms wrap around her slender figure as he breaths in her sent. He moves her over to the bed and sits down placing her on his knees. He presses her back into his chest as he runs his deadly claws through her soft hair. His other hand rests lightly on her thigh. He starts to whisper to her, "When will you learn not to defy me Kagome. You can't escape me."

His hold tightens as he whispers fiercely, "You are MINE!"

His claws bite into her thigh and she winces. Her voice is soft and steady as she defies him, "I am not yours. Let me go."

He growls low in his throat grasping her hair tightly he turns her head to look at him. His eyes are glowing red and his fangs are longer. He brings her face closer to him; she can see a small glint of insanity in those eyes. His lips are touching hers as he growls one word: "MINE!"

His kiss is rough and hurts her. He lets his fangs dig into her soft lips. She whimpers as he takes her breath away. She hates him even more. He breaks away from her lips, and her blood can be seen running down his chin. He frowns and licks the wound that he gave her. After it stops bleeding he runs his thumb over her lips and says, "Humans are so weak."

She looks into his eyes and swears she can see remorse. As quickly as it was there it vanished. He sighs and tells her to get ready for bed. She changes into her sleeping attire as does he. His loose fitting pants were the only thing he wore as he slid into bed. She followed him and tried to keep some distance from him but he would have none of that. She was pulled back into a strong chest. He didn't like her position so he turned her so she rested her head on his bare chest as he lay on his back.

He lay there staring at the ceiling wondering what he was going to do with her. He couldn't understand why she kept rejecting him. He gave her everything yet she acted like the mere thought of him made her skin crawl. He had spent countless hours in his library to come up with a solution to this problem and had come up with nothing. He was frustrated and irritated that things weren't going like they should. She was a human, she should be worshiping him.

His anger showed over the last two months. His servants had been taking the brunt of his anger. They all flee from the sight of him much quicker than they normally did. All accept one. She was young and simple. She had no knowledge of the evils he has committed, yet she knew he was strong and feared. However, she held no fear of him and was always loyal. Today he had asked her why she remains loyal and fearless of him. She didn't even bat an eye as she told him because he was nice to her and never hurt her. This had taken him by surprise.

As he lay in the bed he wondered if that approach would have the same effect on the woman pressed tightly against him. Since force didn't seem to work on the girl perhaps gentle words and kindness would turn her to his side. She was still tense and was trying to be still. She pretended to sleep as she slowed her breathing but her heart beat was fast, and gave her away. He thought back to all the nights before and realized why she was attempting to trick him. Normally he would try to force his feelings on her again, she would refuse, he would hurt her for her disobedience, and then they would sleep without a word to each other.

This time would be different. He smiled, but she couldn't see it as her head rested on his chest. He breathed in deeply before saying, "Goodnight, Kagome."

He felt her stiffen and hold her breath. She didn't reply for a while and he started to get annoyed. He was about to repeat himself when her soft voice replied, "Goodnight, Lord Sesshomaru."

His smile broadened as he felt her relax against him. Yes, he would listen to Rin's advice and win her heart. Then he would finally have her. Not that she didn't belong to him already. She was his. Her breathing slowed as did her heartbeat. He knew she slept and his eyes glowed softly in the night as he whispered, "Mine…"

Fin


End file.
